Andrea Russett
Andrea Russett, 'nicknamed ''The Mystic, was invited to a masquerade ball in the Victorian Era by The Sorceress, who was possessing Joey Graceffa at the time. She is later voted to walk The Path of Betrayal alongside Joey. Once the two are forced to choose someone to betray, she convinces Joey to choose Tana Mongeau because she lost to Gabbie Hanna in the Spider Web Challenge, which was her rightful time to die. She is then forced by the Werewolves to run The Gauntlet, coming in last place. However, Alison sacrifices her life so that Andrea can continue living. She is then voted into the final challenge of the season, the Dark Dimension Challenge, against Alex Wassabi. She wins and watches Alex die. She, alongside Tyler Oakley, survive and escape the night after putting Joey to rest after he’s killed by the Sorceress, leaving The Crown Of Oblivion on his head, unaware it would resurrect him. Role 'Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I ' Andrea is one of the people to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time and travel to the house. Near the end of the episode, when Alison rings the bell the second time, Andrea is not quick enough to hide and is caught by Vera and while being dragged away her head hits the door. '''Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II Having escaped the ballroom, Joey and Liza free Lauren and Andrea and meet back with the rest of the group. Andrea is the one who volunteers to go back into the ballroom and lure Dorien outside into the circle of salt. She is forced to take two gulps of a vampire's blood to remove the human scent from her. She goes into the ballroom and briefly dances with Vera, who doesn't recognize her due to her lack of human scent and her mask. Andrea correctly answers the Vampire Riddle, thanks to Alison knowing the answer, as she is Dorien's daughter. He proceeds to take her to his quarters, but is caught in the circle of salt and burnt with the sunstone before being stabbed by Joey the Vampire Slayer. Episode 3 - Tangled Web Gabbie suggests putting Andrea into the challenge, and have a brief argument over who’s done more to contribute to the team, she pleads her case by saying that she drank blood from a vampire, went into the ballroom and solved the riddle and dug right into that body. Then, Andrea decides to vote for Liza when it‘s her turn. Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ' Andrea ends up playing on Destorm's side for ''Capture the Flag. Their team loses, meaning she's up for elimination. However it is Destorm and Alex who are selected for the Pool Challenge. Alex ends up finding the gem, meaning Destorm is up for the firing squad. He is shot with a flaming-green arrow and falls into the pool. 'Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' Andrea is part of the group who goes to find the meat pie recipe. 'Episode 6 - Endless Winter Night ' Andrea is one of the two guests chosen to walk the Path of Betrayal, the other being Joey. When they get to the second part, they discover they must choose to betray either Alex, Tyler, Gabbie, and Tana, it comes down to Gabbie and Tana as the others have been a lot more helpful than these two. Andrea reluctantly decides to betray Tana due to her loss in the Spider Web Challenge. Her plate is smashed and she is slain in the abdomen. '''Episode 7 - Automaton Love Story Andrea puts her own name in for the challenge, but is not selected. Episode 8 - Full Moon Slaughter Andrea is seen waiting with the others in the lounge for midnight to come which is in less than five minutes. Finally midnight arrives and a chest opens with a note from The Sorceress saying "It's midnight in the garden of evil, and it's time we escalated the stakes. My lieutenants are no longer waiting to be found. They're coming for you." Then someone starts pounding on the door terrifying all of them. Alex then decides they should open the door and try to help the man. He then runs into the lounge and says that he needs their help his son is going to die if they don't do something. He then explains that they were attacked by werewolves startling everyone. Alison then asks why he then says that he took a gem from them showing the group. He then says if they save his son he will give the gem to them they then all willingly agree and follow him outside with lanterns to find quicksilver and wolfsbane to cure his son. They are then told that there is a map down near the fountain where they can find the wolfsbane. They arrive at the fountain and they start looking around and find a chest. They then need to find 3 keys to get the map which is inside this chest. Joey then begins to grab pots and smash them on the ground trying to get the keys. Then Joey finds one of the keys in the fountain. Then Tyler finds another one of the keys in the dirt. Andrea suddenly finds the third key in another plant pot. They then unlock the chest and begin to read the map then suddenly a werewolf comes out of nowhere and tries to attack the group, luckily they get away. They then find a carriage with a chest inside it this time with a combination. It then says only the horses can see immediately everyone pretends to be a horse and try to figure out the clue then they find blinders which answers the clue they now have the wolfsbane. Then there is more of a note "We stashed a safe in the trees along this road to hold the quicksilver we took from the southern bank." Then they start walking when Joey discovers the safe than on it there is another note saying "I've never seen anything like quicksilver before. To keep my men from stealing it, I split the combination into three parts hid one here, another in a greenhouse under the moon, and the last one is in the stone path where you need to keep an eye out for traps." They then split up into three groups Alex and Andrea go to the greenhouse Joey and Tyler take the stone path and Allison and the man check for the one that was where they were. Also if a werewolf comes you have to hide or he'll take you. They arrive at the greenhouse and look under the table and there are hundreds of pots they then begin to look around. They are still searching when they hear a growl they then crawl under the table and the werewolf comes in. They are still hiding the werewolf is on top of the table he then leaves. Then Alex and Andrea begin to talk about how they are wondering what happens if his son wasn't taken and could they really trust him. They then look up and see a light which is shaped like a moon it releases a bunch of balls then Andrea warns Alex that there is a werewolf coming she saw one. They then find a little piece of wood with the number 27. They then return and Allison and the man have 13 and Joey and Tyler have 11. Tyler then suggests they split the number down the middle and it works. They now have the 2 items required to heal the man's son. They reach his son and have to put the quicksilver and wolfsbane and mix it together then put it over his wounds then the boy warns them that they need to run because his father is a werewolf then they are surrounded by him and another werewolf then Allison demands he give them the gem because they did what he wanted. They are then told they have to run the gauntlet which is a 4 part obstacle course and whoever is last will be devoured by the werewolves. Andrea finishes last and believes that she is about to die, however, Alison sacrifices herself for the team, and is devoured by the werewolves. They then go down the red hallway the elevator opens and the Devourer comes out running after them. Episode 9 - The Dark Dimension Andrea votes for herself to enter the challenge and is chosen, along with Alex. She is forced to pick Tyler as Alex was selected first, so he chose his partner first, choosing Joey. The group must find the Dark Dimension Gem in the Dark Dimension, going through a portal to get there, Andrea later realizes that the clue to the challenge told them where the Dark Dimension Gem is, finding it among some of the dead bodies. She and Tyler hug as she celebrates her victory, before watching Alex die by being stabbed multiple times by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper, as he lost the challenge. Episode 10 - The Sorceress Joey is killed by the Sorceress after all of her power is gone, while Andrea and Tyler watch helplessly. They decide to bury him in a coffin. Andrea survives the Victorian Ball and becomes one of the two survivors of the season, not counting Joey, as he awoke after the night was officially over and Andrea and Tyler had already left. Voting History Thumbnails Maxresdefault-1.jpg Gallery B36DF700-725F-4CCB-90F4-E315129360F9.jpeg|Andrea arrives at the Victorian Mansion. Season 2 Guests.jpeg|Welcome to the ball. 6E2115CE-9D4E-494D-BC79-6D2A6DB9C6FF.jpeg|Andrea’s first confessional in Season 2. C1665607-E0B6-4017-86D3-2FD7962E1ADF.jpeg|Andrea as she appears in the Season 2 intro. BBB293D8-69F7-4837-8017-9A5BA8616A61.jpeg|Andrea voting for Liza Koshy. 4D2B59FE-B06E-41BE-9127-B9D3CFA2E99B.jpeg|Andrea voting for Alex Wassabi. C6737094-5753-4542-AAA3-4060D763C9AB.jpeg|Andrea and Joey Graceffa in the Ice Challenge. 9CA19B94-EC3C-451F-8DC6-B866EF75412F.jpeg|Andrea about to betray Tana Mongeau. YouTubers shooting targets.jpeg|Andrea and the other guests trying to save Tyler Oakley from the house defense system. 2F9CBB8A-D7AE-43DD-BC16-742847A2F1FA.jpeg|Andrea votes for herself. Howling at the Monn.png|The Werewolves are coming! 69DD4C76-697C-4522-831A-E4A58DF859F9.jpeg|Andrea, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley, and Alex Wassabi are forced to run The Gauntlet. 5911F355-24FE-4F91-92A3-358879A31CB6.jpeg|Andrea finishes last in The Gauntlet. F8AAF136-32CF-4DAA-868C-B2C229B2A2C7.jpeg|Andrea votes for herself. 651BB68C-D0BE-41EE-85F8-2A803726FC13.jpeg|Andrea in the Dark Dimension Challenge. 9F1EC821-F6BA-4324-8EF4-B5550FBF5836.jpeg|Andrea wins the Dark Dimension Challenge. Joey, Andrea & Tyler have the crown.jpeg|Andrea, Tyler Oakley, and Joey Graceffa unlock The Crown Of Oblivion. Dinner of the dammed.png|"What is this?", "This was a dinner, the dinner we came for." 217C2D59-2C3F-4734-A987-DD010B40C3AF.jpeg|Andrea and Tyler Oakley celebrate their survival. Goodbye.png|Andrea and Tyler Oakley leaving the Victorian Mansion after surviving the night. Quotes * "And there he is, in werewolf form, ready to eat us all!" * "I was envisioning Taylor Lautner, being this perfect, manly, protective werewolf. And it was pretty much the polar opposite." * "I don't even like kids that much. They freak me out." Trivia * It is revealed in Behind the Scenes with Joey Graceffa that, at the time of casting, no one knew that Andrea was scared of the paranormal, so when she learned she was the Mystic, she kept saying things like, "If I become haunted, I'm going to be so mad!" * In 2014, she starred in a movie called Expelled, where Teala Dunn was in it as well. * Vera seems to have a weird obsession with her Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Surviving Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:LGBT+ Category:Guest Category:Season 2 Guest Category:Winners